Alita
Alita is a character in the Panzer Dragoon Original Video Animation. The Panzer Dragoon Original Video Animation is loosely based on the original Panzer Dragoon, but Alita is not present in the game, so she can be considered a non-canonical character. However, according to GameFan magazine, Alita was planned as a selectable character in Panzer Dragoon Zwei.1 She was the love interest of Kyle, the protagonist of the Panzer Dragoon Original Video Animation, and the lead female character of the story. In the Panzer Dragoon Original Video Animation, the Dark Dragon did not have a drone rider; instead, Alita was possessed and assumed the role of the Dark Dragon’s rider. Chronologically, Alita first appeared in a flashback scene depicting Kyle and Alita looking out over the town where they were staying together. Kyle and Alita were planning to leave the town so that Kyle could pursue work as a wandering hunter. Alita was enjoying the light from the torches down below. She asked Kyle what colour the moon was that night, and Kyle responded that it looked kind of red. Alita asked him what red looked and felt like, and as a response Kyle kissed her on the lips. Alita blushed and Kyle told her that red was the exact colour that she was right now. Kyle told her that if Alita really wanted it, he would stay with her in the town. Alita was pleased with Kyle’s choice. Sequentially, Alita was first introduced to viewers at the start of the film riding on the back of Kyle’s coolia, letting out a gasp of surprise. When Kyle asked Alita what was the matter she told him not to worry, that it was nothing. It is inferred that the Dark Dragon awakening shortly before the scene is shown was the cause of Alita’s gasp. However it is not revealed how she was aware of this since she was not possessed by the Dark Dragon at the time. Alita continued to enjoy the hunt with Kyle and his fellow hunter, Devidok. While riding together, however, she suddenly experienced a vision and claimed that something was coming. When Kyle asked what was coming, Alita said she did not know and put her hands over her head. Devidok asked Alita if she was feeling ill. Soon after, the Dark Dragon swooped into the canyon and knocked Alita and the other two riders off their coolias. A blue dragon followed, and the two dragons became locked in combat. Led by Kyle, Alita started to run towards a cave, but tripped over. Kyle pulled her up and they ran to the cave. When they made it to the cave, Alita had another experience in her head, and told the other two that ‘it’ was coming. She told Kyle that she was scared. Shortly afterwards, the Dark Dragon broke into the cave from the ceiling and appeared behind Alita. Although Alita tried to run, the Dark Dragon shot some red energy waves at her, immobilising her. A red sphere appeared around Alita which lifted her onto the Dark Dragon’s back. Alita had become possessed by the Dark Dragon, assuming the role of its rider. With Alita as its rider, the Dark Dragon began firing lasers at Kyle and Devidok, then set off towards the Tower. When Kyle encountered the dragon Blau, he was shown a vision of Alita and the Dark Dragon heading towards the Tower. Alita and the Dark Dragon caught up with the Imperial fleet. The Captain was surprised to see the dragon, especially with a possessed girl riding it. Alita’s blue eyes were wide and unblinking, her face staring straight towards the Imperial fleet. On her face were now three green triangles pointing towards her eyes. It appears that these differences in her appearance were the result of the Dark Dragon’s possession. As Alita and the Dark Dragon approached, a swarm of biomonsters appeared along side them and rushed towards the Imperial fleet. It is unclear if the Dark Dragon had the ability to summon these biomonsters without Alita as his rider. When Kyle found the wounded Imperial Captain, the Captain warned him not to let the girl and dragon get to the Tower, referring to Alita and the Dark Dragon. Kyle and Blau eventually arrived at the Tower and caught up with Alita and the Dark Dragon. Kyle called out to her, but she did not respond. When Blau started firing lasers at the Dark Dragon, Kyle ordered him to stop firing in case he hurt Alita. Blau instead attacked the Dark Dragon’s neck with his teeth, and the two dragons fell to the floor inside the Tower in combat. As the two dragons fought, Kyle climbed up the Dark Dragon’s back and told Alita to wake up. However, she appeared to be in a deep trace. Alita’s arms were trapped in holes located in the Dark Dragon’s back. Kyle desperately tried to pull her out. At last her arms came loose and he was able to pull her free. Kyle and Alita fell to the ground, however Alita would still not wake up. Kyle began to weep, believing that Alita was dead. However, soon afterwards the green triangles disappeared from her face and she regained consciousness. Kyle was overjoyed and told Alita to wait there while he finished the fight, then they could go home. Alita nodded, apparently too exhausted to say anything. When the Dark Dragon activated the Tower, Kyle and Blau landed inside it where Alita was located. Kyle asked if Alita was hurt and she replied that she was fine. Blau created a sphere of light around Kyle and Alita, floating them away to safety as he destroyed the Tower. Kyle and Alita landed on a sandy beach. When Kyle came up to Alita, she recognised his voice and said that he must be Kyle. Kyle was pleased that Alita could now see him, as was Alita. Alita looked into the sky and saw Blau overhead, but she did not recognise him. This suggests that Alita may not have had any memory of the majority of the events that took place in the Panzer Dragoon Original Video Animation since she had been possessed by the Dark Dragon. Category:Characters